This invention relates generally to blinds, particularly to a method for making carbon-steel blind slats and products thereof.
The blind and drapery is widely used in today""s living for shading the sunshine and for keeping the personal privacy, wherein the venetian blind is the most popular one.
Most of the conventional blind slats are made of plastics or aluminum. in which the plastic blind slats are formed by adding some dyestuff to a plastic material which is then heated and injected. Hence, the plastic slat is particularly advantageous in formation and in cost while it is defective in:
(1) Poor elasticity, which usually results in easy deformation and difficult rinsing;
(2) Color fad of the dye additive under the sunshine that usually causes unsightliness;
(3) Being crisped with a shorter lifetime because of sunshine, and
(4) Recovery and decomposition of damaged blinds that would pollute the environment.
As shown in FIG. 1, the method for making the aluminum blind slats comprises the following steps:
(a) Slitting aluminum sheet into pieces of desired width and deburring the edge by trimming process;
(b) Paint coating, baking, and cooling the pieces down to room temperature; and
(c) Rolling to default radian to complete the process.
However, the aluminum blind is defective in some other respects:
(1) Low elasticity, such that it can be bent or deformed easily to create creases that impedes cleaning of the window curtain;
(2) Unsightly folded creases; and
(3) Frequent replacement of the deformed blind slats.
In view of abovesaid imperfection, after years of constant efforts in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed a method pertaining to the subject matter to be described below.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a method for making carbon-steel blind slats and products thereof by slitting the carbon-steel sheet into pieces of desired width, trimming the edges, quenching, speedy cooling, tempering, and paint coating and baking.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for making carbon-steel blind slats and products thereof, whereby the blind slats made are enriched with resilience, lengthened in lifetime, persisted against deformation, and easy for maintenance. Compared with the conventional plastic or aluminum blind slats, the product of this invention will not fade away in color, get crisped, or pollute environment with chemical additives, and on the contrary, it is heat-resistant and retrievable for reuse.
For more detailed information regarding advantages or features of this invention, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.